Frozen Motion
by mangoflavoredsushi
Summary: Memories are what warm you up from the inside. But they're also what tear you apart. Doc finds out the hard way. Marvelous picks up the pieces. Slightly AU. Marvelous/Doc
1. Then Doc I

Alas, I make my debut into the fanfiction world! Hello everyone. Just call me Mango! Gokaiger has stolen my heart - and apparently my muse as well. This story takes place just after episode 43, with some parts altered to make the story flow better. Another thing to note is that the timeline of the story jumps from past to present. But each chapter will be labeled.

Please be aware English is my second language. And this story is unbeta'd. Any and all critism and critiques are welcome!

_"Memories are bullets. Some whiz by and only spook you. Others tear you open and leave you in pieces."_

- Richard Kadrey

_Then. Doc._

He didn't dream anymore. No silly fantasies. No morbid nightmares. Not even the hormone influenced dream that made him question his sexuality. Quite literally, Don Dogoier was not a dreamer. In fact, most nights were spent wide awake; wasting hours away tinkering with some useless device. It had become a routine. So routine that Doc was running out of things to repair. And clean. And he'd long since sewn up the various battle holes in Marvelous' clothing. Doc could go for weeks in this rut, until his slender body could take no more.

On the nights he did give out, there was nothing but a dreamless slumber.

_Black. _

_Blank. _

_Empty. _

Doc hated it. He was used to it, but he still loathed it.

Dreams were made from memories, a luxury he didn't have. Like his fake dragon slayer identity, his past was a fog. While he may not have been the hero in his prank, it was not all a lie. Inside his head rested a gap. A blank page where a timeline should be.

A loss of time from his last moments in his home planet to finding himself alone inside an abandoned shed. Waking up in that run down hellhole had been where the new memories began. Becoming a local handyman. Turned space pirate. Turned Gokai Green.

Most of the time, Doc didn't mind the lack of past. The present was what should matter. A present he shared with an odd sort of family. An irreplaceable crew. But again, there was always that voice in the back of his head. Nagging him. Asking him.

_Who was he, exactly?_

Setting down his tools, Doc ran his hand through blond curls. Flinching every time his fingers pulled apart a rouge tangle. He wiped the fatigue from his eyes and pushed his bangs back. If Doc kept at this pace, the Galleon would have more than one functioning navigational compass. Hopefully before the sun appeared. Rotating his arm around, Doc took a look at the time.

A soft curse left his lips. Still three hours before he could even think of starting breakfast and morning chores. Not like there were many chores left to do anyway. Doc was on sleepless night number four. One, he'd scrubbed the floors of the kitchen and living quarters. Two and three were spent oiling parts and reorganizing his tools and cookware.

_Thanks again, insomnia._

With a heavy sigh, Doc lifted himself from his work chair; rolling his stiff neck around as he did so. Satisfied with the cracks that followed, Doc let a small grunt escape his throat. His limbs felt heavy. Maybe it'd be best if he turned in for the night - or what was left of it. A three hour nap was better than nothing, he guessed.

Doc stretched out his arms, wrist colliding with a pile of unused tools. Snapping into focus, he cringed as the gadgets hit the floor with an echoing thud. There went the neighborhood. Jumping into character, he scrambled around trying to fix his mess. Navi still slumbered on, perched on the back of his captain's chair. Living around rowdy pirates, constant explosions and Luka made her immune to almost any disturbance.

Clutching his tools to his chest, Doc leaned against his work desk. Acting much like a thief in a warehouse. He waited for the sound of footsteps to echo through the hallways. Either light steps for Ahim or heavier for Marvelous himself. Doc cringed again. If he woke up the captain, he was sure in for it. There were two things in the world you didn't tear Captain Marvelous away from. Food. And sleep.

"Home away from home?" Came a deep voice. Doc wasn't exactly startled, just taken aback by the lack of boot sounds. But then again, even the great Captain Marvelous had to lose the shoes sometimes. Running his hands down his thighs, Doc scrambled to his feet. He'd forgotten about the collected tools, letting them clatter to the floors once again.

There stood Marvelous, arms crossed around his bare chest. And his trademark smirk gracing his lips. Doc really didn't have a response for his captain. Whatever he wanted to say would end up being a stuttered mess anyway. So he settled for just nodding his head. Trying to hide the nervous feelings that being stared down by Marvelous gave him. Doc swallowed down a lump in his throat.

"I..uhm...couldn't sleep. Sorry." He managed to stammer out, not even bothering to look up. Marvelous could read people easily. He could read Doc even easier.

"I see that." Marvelous said. "Saw it last night. And the night before. And the night before."

Doc really wanted to laugh. Or kick himself. No secrets on this ship. Doc was pretty sure he was less than quiet, now that he thought about it. Marvelous continued before Doc had a chance to reply.

"There are better ways to spend your nights."

There was a sudden dryness in Doc's throat, mind reeling. A simple sentence, really. But every word of it uttered oozed insinuation. Doc wasn't sure how to react. Once again, the mystery that was his captain had thrown him off guard. A guard he rarely lowered, even for his newfound family.

Marvelous was intimidating. And shameless at the same time.

It was oddly alluring.

Doc gulped. And dodged.

"I've reread all my books already, I'll have to get some more soon." Doc dared to glance up, wanting to groan at the sight of Marvelous' raised eyebrow. Playing dumb didn't work when you were the smartest on the ship.

Doc had thought he'd figured out his captain years ago. Only to be completely mistaken. Marvelous wasn't a simple, single track minded pirate turned sentai. He was complex. Confident, and unpredictable. Did as he pleased; and took the consequences with his head high. He could only be described as he was.

_Marvelous._

The only person who could win an argument without saying anything.

"Well. I don't feel like talking anymore." Doc muttered, finally finding a scrap of courage and making his way towards his cabin. He offered his captain an odd facial expression. A mix between annoyance and hurt.

"And I'm too tired to be a one night stand."

Doc made sure that Marvelous heard that last part, just before ducking down the hallway and locking himself in his quarters.

Only three more hours until a very awkward breakfast.


	2. Then Marvelous I

_"To handle yourself, use your head; to handle others, use your heart."_  
_- Eleanor Roosevelt_

_Then. Marvelous._

There was more to being Captain than getting your way all the time. He had duties. Responsibilities. Just like the rest of his crew. Although his were less obvious than the others. His crew fed off him. His judgment calls decided the fate of the others. Their lives were in his hands.  
Marvelous had to be sharp.

_Alert._

_Observant._

Many times - no, all the time - his crews well being came before his own. It was his duty to note every detail of his followers.

He knew when Joe's shoulders were bothering the swordsman. Usually after an intense morning training regimen.

Or when Aihm was getting restless. When she hadn't had a moment to wander the local downtown areas.

So, of course he knew when Doc's anxiety spiked. Restlessness had been a problem ever since the mechanic had joined him on his crazy journey, but over the last couple of months had evolved. Doc was constantly frantic, pacing and distant. It wore down on him, the physical strain showing.

It didn't help that pretty face.

Marvelous only smirked. He'd be lying if he said there was no ulterior motive to bringing the engineer onboard. He cooked, cleaned, repaired and was easy on the eyes. And when he realized that the blond could grow a spine every once in a while, handing him a Mobirate was a given. Despite the protests of the poor mechanic.

He'd noticed the blond's insomnia almost instantly. Keen ears had caught the scuffling sounds on the engineers second night onboard. Marvelous had figured it was simply adjusting. But it didn't go away, only got worse. Pacing his cabin turned into tinkering with little gadgets all around. Finally nights had evolved into all sorts of activities throughout his vessel.

This had to end. For safety's sake and for his own sanity.

Marvelous let out an irritated sigh, tossing his body from side to side. Not even bothering with decency, Marvelous wriggled out of his blankets, setting his bare feet on the cool floor. Silently, he made his way down the hallway. Past the dining area and onto the main corridors. He had almost made his presence known when the sudden clang of stainless steel brought his attention upwards. Doc's faint curses followed, and Marvelous could only smirk.

Doc was predictable, even to those who were not the great Captain Marvelous. Anyone who spent more than five minutes with him could see he was like a new puppy. Trying his damned best not to piss on the carpet. The following sounds were similar to the crash he'd heard before, except softer. Obviously the mechanic was cleaning up after himself. Always neat, even with no one to really care about the mess.

"Home away from home?" Marvelous said. He watched as Doc scampered about, mildly amused. The engineer knew he was busted, and let the tools drop to the floor. He finally stood up, shaking hands resting on his upper thighs.

"I...Uhm..couldn't sleep." Was the blond's response. Marvelous wanted to roll his eyes. Really, now? Because those who could sleep were up and about and fixing things. Doc then apologized. More than likely out of habit. It took everything in Marvelous not to knock his crewmate upside the head. Doc wasn't in trouble. Marvelous was just concerned. As he should be for all of his crew.

Maybe even a little more for the mousy mechanic.

"I see that." He replied. "Saw it last night. And the night before. And the night before." Marvelous could continue, but Doc wasn't an idiot. He got the point. Gokai Red didn't give his crewmate a chance to respond to that.

"There are better ways the spend your nights."

Part of Marvelous wanted to cringe. That came out completely different than the way he imagined it. Maybe he should have thought more about what he was saying. Okay, he should have simply thought about it period. Details. But despite the slip up, Marvelous stayed calm. Unnerved. And Doc's reaction did not go unoticed. The red gracing his cheeks was a nice contrast to the usually pale blond.

"I've reread all my books already. I'll have to get some more soon." Marvelous' eyes met Doc's for a split second, and the captain simply raised an eyebrow. Again, Doc wasn't an idiot. He could tell just from a glance that Doc was trying to lie. Trying. Marvelous simply wanted answers. And he knew that his mechanic knew that was what he wanted. The more he dodged, he more uncomfortable the atmosphere became.

When it became completely unbearable, Doc spoke up first. His voice frozen over, and deeper than usual.

"Well, I don't feel like talking anymore." He snipped. Marvelous really wanted to counter. At all, would be the correct answer. Silly Doc. Gokai Green finally moved away from his work desk, brushing by Marvelous. The look offered to him even took Gokai Red by surprize. It was one of those rare looks. One when Doc had been pushed to his limits.

"And I'm too tired to be a one night stand."

If Marvelous had been drinking, liquid would have gone everywhere. Doc thought - he really thought that this whole time he'd been making a move? The captain couldn't even recover long enough to stop Doc from storming back to his quarters. It took him a few more seconds to regain his composure before storming after his engineer. Arguments didn't end unless he said so.

Swiftly, he made his way towards the last cabin in the hallway. It was furthest from himself, but closer to the engine. That was why Doc had chosen it. It was convinent for him, and gave him the distance he wanted from the rest of the crew. Especially on nights like this.

Marvelous gripped the handle of Doc's door, letting out an annoyed grunt when it didn't budge. So that was how things were going to be, eh? Regaining himself, Marvelous spoke to the door.

"Open the door, Doc." It was an order. One that he expected Doc to follow. Marvelous waited for a minute. Then two. Then five. His patience was worn thin. Since his engineer would not cooperate, Marvelous would take a cue from Luka.

Taking his hands away from the door knob, he moved to the other side of the frame. With ease he pulled the bolts loose from the hinges, watching with satisfaction as the door cracked open.

On the other side, an exhausted Gokai Green; sitting on his cot with his head in his hands. He looked older than he really was. And miserable.

Marvelous' heart sunk, unsure of what to do next. He settled for taking a seat on the cot beside Doc; allowing him to say whatever was on his mind first.

"I'm not fixing that." Was apparently it.

Marvelous' policy seemed to be voided. That; or their quarrel finished without him remembering. He did remember simply sitting there in silence for what seemed like forever.

Then waking to a disheveled mess of a mechanic laying inches away from him on the bed he'd passed out on. Marvelous didn't dare look at his own reflection, only cursing himself. And his engineer.

He looked up at the clock on the nightstand.

Only half an hour until a very awkward breakfast.


	3. Now Marvelous I

"_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." _

_-Lao Tzu_

_**Now. Marvelous. **_

Insomnia had crept over to him, gripping his shadow by the throat and holding tight. The guilt flooding his chest only adding to the heavy weight slouching his shoulders. Marvelous would never admit it, but he was at a loss. Sinking to the floor, he rested his back against the occupied couch. He couldn't face the silent figure stretched across. Not yet anyway. But he did dare one glance back, making sure the blankets rose and fell in sync with the struggled breaths Doc was taking. Running a hand through the messy locks of hair, Marvelous heaved a loud, long sigh. Too many things were going on in his mind.

Too many what if and should haves.

_What if they'd been too late?_

_What if too much damage had been done?_

_Marvelous should have looked harder for his missing engineer._

_He should have never assumed he had died._

It was if that dreadful morning was on repeat in his head. Marvelous saw it every second his eyes closed. Same old Zangyack mess. Pointless fights. A newly named battle commander. Marvelous couldn't even remember his name now.

_Another should have._

That commander had caused all this. All this pain. All this grief.

Marvelous let his fist slam into the floorboards, careful to not make noise. Whatever bit of rest Doc was getting, he needed. Between violent coughing fits, fever induced nightmares and the pain from his many wounds; Marvelous was sure these short slumbers were barely putting a dent in his engineers exhaustion. It wore down the rest of the crew. Marvelous didn't even notice when Luka had approached the couch. The theif said nothing to her captain; she simply busied herself with checking on her patient.

Humming to herself, Luka pulled the thick covers off the sleeping mechanic, hands moving to the thick gauze wrapped around Doc's torso. Marvelous finally turned his head to the couch. Catching a glimpse of the damage done, he cringed. Sloppy stitches crisscrossed down his back - a long red line from shoulder blade to ribcage. Angry and infected. That was the only wound Marvelous saw happen. The others, he dare not think about. He just watched Luka work. Treating the wound with the medicine obtained from ShinkenRed. She'd said it herself it was the best for sword wounds. Nether one of them wanted to say a word, but it was obvious what they were thinking.

They were in above their heads. Doc needed what humans needed. Doctors - and medicines to fight the pain and sickness. Things that a pirate crew didn't have the luxury of obtaining. Not at a great cost. A cost Marvelous had considered, honestly. He'd spent a good part of the night weighing options. The worst; leaving their beloved engineer at a human hospital. That idea had been discarded quick. The crew - no - Marvelous had just gotten him back. He wouldn't give Doc up again.

A sudden coughing fit interrupeted the captain from his thoughts, bringing his vision back to the couch. Doc had curled around himself, gripping his torso tight. Hacking coughs and desperate gasps for air became the only sound heard throughout the living quarters. Not having the strength to lift himself up, GokaiGreen buried himself into the cushions of the couch. His sweat soaked forehead coming to a rest against the back cushions, and a weak groan managed to escape his throat.

Both Marvelous and Luka reacted instantly. GokaiYellow resuming her nurselike duties and rebandaging the serious injuries. While Red simply offered a supporting hand against the blond's uninjured collarbone. With the injury quickly redressed, Marvelous moved his hand from Doc's neck to his forehead; gently pulling his head back from the cushions. He hated the heat radiating from the mechanic's skin. Like he'd just been pulled away from a burning building. It was odd, really. Despite the raging fever, Doc still shivered.

As she finished cleaning and redressing the more minor scrapes, Luka pulled the sheets back over Doc. Marvelous simply watched. Funny how someone as rough tempered as Luka could be so caring at the same time. Doc was her newfound brother. The pain in the ass one she beat on all the time. Marvelous looked over at her. He was easily able to read her. What she was thinking - or seeing as she stared down at Doc. Luka was seeing her sister, and her last moments alive. Finally, the silence between the two of them broke.

"He's in pain."

"He'll heal."

"What if he doesnt?"

A glare from the captain ended that short debate. They both knew very well that their engineer could easily slip right out of their hands once again. Give up. Really be gone this time. The thought of that triggered Marvelous' sleepless nights. He refused to wake up and find his Green gone.

Luka drew in a sharp breath, holding it a moment before clearing her throat. Without another sound, GokaiYellow excused herself to her own personal quarters. This left Marvelous alone with his crewmate once again. Ahim had gone out early in the morning, Gai going with her. Marvelous was sure they had no intentions of shopping. Just wandering the city streets. Just as he was sure Joe had secluded himself for the sole purpose of training. Somehow Joe would bring this on his shoulders. But Marvelous knew; he'd been the one to let go that day. His hands had let the angry waters seperate him from his crewmate.

_He should have held on._

"I'm sorry." Marvelous muttered, folding his hands together. Rarely did he apologize for his actions, but it was needed now. "For everything."

He continued. "All this. And...and not looking for you enough. Letting go..." Marvelous licked the dryness from his lips.

"For that night. And everything else." He let a long sigh out. "I'm sorry for bringing you here. Into..this."

Doc was shivering. Two blankets were not enough. Stopping himself for a moment, Marvelous slipped his trademark jacket from his shoulders. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he pulled the thick coat over top the other covers. He made sure to secure it around the thin mechanic. Satisfied, he looked over at the dozing GokaiGreen. Licking his lips, Marvelous brought his face closer to Doc's. Resting his forehead against the younger mans cheek. He felt the warmth instantly.

"This isnt your world." Was how he ended his apology. Piracy was full of violence, and treachery. Lies and theivery. Doc was frail, kind and innocently honest. Not exactly a honor applicant. Why Marvelous had all but kidnapped the blond into this lifestyle was beyond reason. There was more to it than simply liking the food. He'd thought with his heart and not his head. Like a school boy with a crush. Leaning forward a few inches more, Marvelous let his still dry lips grace against Doc's forehead.

"I'm sorry..." he let one more slide. Pulling himself away, Marvelous' eyes widened. Another pair of dark eyes were staring back at him. Half lidded, but still open. Off guard, Marvelous did the first thing he could think of and grabbed the mug of water resting on the nearby side table. He offered the cool liquid to Doc. The engineer turned his head away from it. Earning a frown from his captain.

Marvelous started to say something. Anything. But a hoarse voice cut him off. GokaiRed had to lean forward to hear him.

"I remember."

Unsure of what to say, Marvelous just stared. Doc repeated himself, trailing off in a fit of coughs.

"What...?" Marvelous asked, trying to offer the mug to Doc. Again he was met with refusal. The blond glanced back at his captain. His response was simple.

"Everything."


	4. Then Doc II

_"Time didn't heal, but it anesthetized. The human mind could only feel so much."_

_ - PD James_

_**Then.**_

Breakfast had been a disaster at best. Fruit salads and teas thrown together haphazardly. Doc had his wonderful captain to thank for that. Biting the inside of his cheek, he glanced over at the oblivious red sentai; who'd occupied himself with a solo game of darts. GokaiGreen was pretty sure the destruction of his alarm clock had not actually been an accident. He sighed. Just another thing to add to the shopping list. Setting bowls and cups in their usual spots, Doc cleared his throat and all but ordered everyone to the table. It wasn't a hard task, really. Seeing how breakfast was nearly two hours overdue. As much as Doc wanted to point the finger at Marvelous, he knew better. They'd shared the same bed the previous night. But when Doc (finally) woke up the next morning, his captain was gone.

A sharp pain hit his chest. Sudden, and gone before he could react to it properly. Despite him wanting to believe different, Doc knew his words last night were true. Last night had been a mistake. A serious one. And it hurt. Deep down it burned, worse than any wound he'd recieved on the battefield. He had become Marvelous' dirty secret.

The fact that he was in love with his captain only made the ache worse.

Saying a silent prayer, Doc took his seat at the table. Furthest away from Marvelous, a blessing in disguise. Making idle conversation with Ahim, he let the less than comfortable meal pass without incident. Doc praised himself for not sneaking a single look to Marvelous. Not even when he'd collected plates for washing. For now, Doc just wanted to sulk. And his endless list of to dos only made that easier. Besides dishes, there was shopping, tune ups, the laundry. Doc was pretty sure it'd been a week since the floors had been scrubbed. Rinsing off plates, Doc listed off a dozen more things to do. All which required no socialization with Marvelous. Or any of the crew for that matter. Its not like they were oblivious.

Drying the last of the coffee mugs, Doc readied himself for his next accomplishment. That was, until a simple sound shattered his plans. The sound of a familiar man clearing his throat. Doc inwardly groaned. Not this. Not now. Putting away the last of the silverware, he turned quickly and made a break for his work desk. Their shoulders collided - red against green. But red reached out and grabbed green, gripping the thin arm tight. Almost painfully. Doc even winced as he tried to pry his arm free.

"Stop that." Marvelous snipped, tightening his grip. Seeing Doc wince once again, his face softened. "Sorry...just - you. Are you okay? I mean..." It was rare that Marvelous lost his train of thought. But it only flustered Doc more. Glaring hard, he started to wrentch his arm free.

"Go to hell."

Everyone in the Galleon froze, unable too process what just happened. Doc was never hot headed. Never temermental. Never raised his voice to anyone.

Until now. Marvelous took a moment to recover. Gritting his teeth, he pulled Doc away from his kitchen. A bit too roughly he shoved the engineer towards his work desk; letting go and allowing Doc to hit with a soft thud. Joe stood up from his morning regimine, ready to break up a feud if need be. Doc's sudden out of character actions were influencing Marvelous' own. If fists started to fly, the winner was obvious. Joe would easily step in to prevent their agitated captain from doing something he'd really regret in the future. Luckily, for the rest of the crew, that single shove was the end of it. Marvelous retreated to his chair, grabbing a slumbering Navi as he did so. The robotic parrot let out a squawk of protest. GokaiRed paid it no mind.

"Oi. Bird. Fortune." He snapped. Navi flutered its wings, shaking its head and claiming its name. Again he was ignored by the red sentai.

"Just do it."

Navi hesitated a moment, then took off, shouting its usual oneliner before slamming herself into the ceiling rafters. Everyone leaned in to hear what their next assignment would be. Navi spoke.

"Hold tight! Hold tight! Poseidon's lair will claim a color! Don't let go! Hold tight! Even if it isn't yours!"

Once again, the bird's fortune had thrown the crew for a loop. Somedays Marvelous wondered if the Galleon was a amusement ride. But the fortune had been given, and onto the next step. In fact, they usually had Doc look up the keywords in the robot's fortune. But with the way things were now, and the near brawl just minutes ago, nobody wanted to speak up. Everyone just turned their gaze towards the mechanic, who didn't need another hint. Clearing his throat, he took up his space by the main controls, pressing buttons here and there. It took less than a minute for his search to be complete, and Doc read aloud what he had found.

"Poseidon is the greek god of the seas, brother to Zeus and Hades. And-" Before he could go on any further, Mavelous had stood up and snapped his fingers. The rest of the Gokaigers turned to face him, knowing an order was about to be given.

"So what we're looking for is by the ocean." It was more of a general statement, than an order. But the others understood either way. GokaiRed exited first as always, and was soon followed by his crew. One by one they left the main quarters. Green stayed back for a few moments longer, hesitant. With his chest feeling heavier than lead, he gave Navi a _thank you_ pat on the head and moved onwards. As always, Doc put his hand in his inner jacket pocket, gripping his Mobirate and Ranger Key tight as he said a quick prayer.

_Just let everyone stay safe._

The promised shore was nothing really promising at all. In fact, it was a complete let down. The weather was dreadful. A cloudy overcast contrasting with the pale rocks outlining the raging sea. Even Marvelous cringed at the sound of the water crashing against the cliffs. It was almost if the liquid wished the rocks to shatter. Ahim stayed closer to her surrogate sister, her cute lolita dress not offering much protecting against the angry winds. Frowning, Marvelous shrugged off his trademark jacket and tossed it over to the pair. He didn't even bother listening to protests. Instead, he found himself approaching Joe; playing the role of lookout. GokaiBlue shook his head before his captain could answer. Nothing in sight.

Marvelous was just about to turn around, but the familiar sound of a drawn blade stopped him. He quickley looked back over to Joe, ready to do the same if need be.

_Well; almost nothing. _

His own sword was out in seconds, the rest of his group falling in behind him. They were ready to fight as well, or change if given the order. As much as he hated it, Marvelous could feel the cold running down his spine. It happened every time Basco ta Jolokia appeared. It was never out of fear, or worry. If anything is was simply the unknown. Just what the privateer was capable of, and what was running through his head. Even more when he had company like he did now. Mainly a small group of Gormins; but there was also one Marvelous had never seen before. Obviously a higher ranked Zangyack commander. Basco wore that same irritating smirk, stepping forward as if the Gokaigers would hesitate to strike him down.

"Ah. Marvey-Chan." He said, smiling like a child at the ice cream parlour. Marvelous tensed up a bit, earning a few tsk's from his rival. Chiding GokaiRed, Basco continued his game. "You shouldn't take things that arent yours. Especially things that belong to Zangyack."

Marvelous reached for his own Mobirate, practically growling. The rest of the crew mimicked him, pulling out their own devices.

"Those Ranger Keys are rightfully ours, and you know that." Luka snapped, holding her own key tight. Basco didn't even bother turning his gaze away from Marvelous, smirk only growing wider. Marvelous quickly got annoyed with the cat and mouse, and shouted for the alien make his point. That earned a pout from Basco.

"My comrade here tells me you have his property, he is here to reclaim it." Basco tapped his own sword on his shoulder, turning back to face the armor clad commader. Stone grey face, finally moved. Deep voice echoing.

"I am Rankaise. Commander of Zangyacks third finest calvary." The introduction was pointess to the Gokaigers. But it did earn a laugh from Joe.

"Third finest, is that all?"

Sarcasm seemed to be lost on the statue like alien, for he simply continued. "I am in charge of Zangyacks finest trades..." Thick arm raise up, one finger pointing at the six lined before him. "Your Green sentai is Zangyack property."

In and instant, Doc had frozen. While everyone else decided they'd heard enough. In a flash of various colors, the pirates went from their usual attire to battle armor. Red. Blue. Yellow. Pink. Silver. Doc couldn't bring himself to even raise his Mobirate. Too many thoughts clouded his judgement.

_What did it mean? _

_Zangyack property?_ His heart started to race.

_What if he was some sort of spy? _

_Sent to bring the crew down from the inside? _

_His crewmates. _

_His family._

Doc saw red - and not the Marvelous kind. Panicking, he raced towards the center of the fight. Not even bothering with suiting up.

Marvelous gaped - pushing two beaten Gormins off his sword. Despite the amount of strength shown, this wasn't Doc's usual show of courage. This was careless. Reckless. Doc wasn't thinking. He'd over analyzed a simple statement into a fight or flight frenzy. And GokaiGreen had chosen fight. Pushing his way towards the unarmored pirate, Marvelous cursed and shouted everything to get his attention.

"He's lying! Doc use your head!" He screamed, colliding with a Gormin Gai had knocked backwards. Rolling on the ground, he grunted and slammed his hand into the dirt. How suddenly a simple treasure navigate had turned into a clusterfuck. Pushing himself up, Marvelous glanced around the chaos. Doc was closer than before - destroying a pair of Gormins with heavy swings. Moves like that consumed energy fast. Doc was only putting himself into more danger. And quickly closing the gap between him and Rankaise.

Letting out a few more loud curses, Marvelous lunged forward; sword waving. He'd never raise a weapon to Doc, but someone wanting to hurt one of his crew was a different story. Still screaming, he put himself between commander and mechanic. Just in time for the Zangyack to bring down his weapon.

And for Doc to snap back.

Marvelous was sure he knew what had hit him. Once again, he'd hit the dirt. Harder than the previous time. Sliding on his side, he felt his armor dissapear. Leaving him back in his civillan clothes. Through gritted teeth he sat up. Confused. His arm burned like hell, but he didn't feel the familiar sting of a sword wound. Marvelous brought his other hand up to the wound - pressing on it a moment before moving it to eyeline. His eyes widened. No blood. But from that close...?

It was then he noticed the eerie silence surrounding him. Despite the ongoing fighting. Daring to look up, the red sentai found his answer. Just like he'd stood between them earlier, Doc had come between him and Rankaise. He'd regained his wits just enough to push his captain away, the heavy blade coming down upon his turned back. The blond's knees gave out on him, and he hit the dirt with a soft thump. It took only seconds for Marvelous to see the blood stain through the green jacket. And the commanders blade rise again.

Marvelous didn't have a second to hesitate. He scrambled to his feet, arms outstretched to grab Doc as soon as he got close enough. The second sword swing acted like a ticking time bomb. Inching closer to the pair as Marvlous' fingers found the edges of Doc' jacket. He pulled the semi consious blond closer to him, just as the great sword came down again. It hit the ground with plenty of force, sending both Captain and Engineer flying. Right over the cliffs edge.

Destroying the last of the Gormins, the rest of the crew found their way over to the rocky edge. A stunned silence fell over them. Forgetting that Basco and Rankaise still remained, they dropped their own armor and made towards the water. Finding a make shift path where the cliffs slopped instead of suddenly ended. Basco watched them go, no longer amused. Sighing, he looked at the very few Gormin that had stayed away from the fight. Snapping his fingers, he pointed towards the water.

"Find blondie. If he's alive, give him to Ran-chan here, and give me his ranger keys. If hes dead. Give me his ranger keys." With that order, the last of the metal heads scampered off, doing exactly what they had been told.

Marvelous choked, fighting hard to keep his and Doc's head above the thrashing water. Keeping an arm wrapped around the other chest, he paddled forward. Trying to fight gravity and the current. The water surrounding them went from a foamy blue to a deep red. Marvelous knew why. That wound staining his shirt was serious. Doc need help. And now. He continued to push against the waves, ducking and spitting water every time he lost. Each time he went under, he felt his grip slipping. Slowly panic started to creep in, as Navi's fortune echoed in the back of his mind.

_Hold tight!_

He couldn't. His strength was being zapped away. Oozing out of him like the blood from Doc.

_Hold tight! _

Marvelous wanted to scream, but the thrashing waves flooded his lungs. Tossing him around like a box during a windstorm. His arms were slipping. He could feel it. It was painful. And found himself begging and praying for him to not let go.

_Poseidon's lair will claim a color!_

Not green! The waters would not claim Gokaiger's green. Not his mechanic. Not today. He had to tell himself that over and over, despite the stacking odds. Another wave crashed over them again, prying the unconsious blond from his arms in one swoop.

_Don't let go!_

He'd let go. Despite his willpower, his arms remained empty. Defeated, he sunk under. Waving his arms around wildly, blindly trying to find his engineer amongst the waves.

_Hold tight! _

He didn't. He should have.

_Even if it isn't yours!_

That last part was a lie. Doc wasn't Zangyack property. Hell, Doc wasn't property period. He was a living being. His friend. His family. Doc belonged to the Galleon. To the Gokaigers. To Marvelous. He wouldn't fail him. This time, he dived into the water, reaching into the abyss for any solid form. It was too dark under the waters to follow a blood trail. But he still kept grasping. Hoping. Praying. Ignoring the agony rising in his chest. He'd search until his lungs exploded if he had to.

Unfortunatly, he didn't have the chance. Before his lungs could give out, a hand grabbed his own shoulders and pulled him to the surface. Taking in a breath of much needed air, Marvelous found himself facing the remainder of his crew. Joe being the one to drag him ashore. Gasping, he looked all around him. Blue. Yellow. Pink. Silver.

"Where is he?" Marvelous panted out, desperately looking around him. "The water...he's hurt. Bad. Did you get him. Is he okay?" He was desperate. Eyes practically begging for the answer he wanted. But silence was all he met. Heart pounding, he staggered to his feet. Ready to jump back into the water in a moment. But Joe kept his grip firm, forcing his exhausted captain back unto the ground.

Heart sinking, let out an agrivated cry. This was not happening to them! To him. He looked over at his crew, mirroring their greived faces. Joe remained stone faced, while Luka simply looked away from the others. Ahim and Gai wore their hearts on their sleeves. Tears leaked from the corners of her pretty eyes, while Gai just sank down. Hiding his face between his knees. This time, Marvelous managed to stand up. Looking at the red staining his shirt, he sniffled.

"Just. Just look around. He'll wash up somewhere. He..hes gonna need help when we find him. " He said simply, moving to walk the shoreline. Marvelous didn't even wait for an answer from anyone.

Marvelous needed a moment.

And to find his engineer.


	5. Then Doc III

_"The distant soul can shake the distant friend's soul and make the longing felt, over untold miles."_

_- John Masefield._

_**Then. Doc.**_

Breathing was a chore. Each inhale of oxygen sent waves of fire down his back. And every exhale let precious blood leak out of the gaping back wound. Doc gripped a handful of wet sand. Trying to ease the ache in his shoulders. His body subconsciously curled in on itself, jaws clenched tight as he panted. Doc wanted to move - get away from the stinging waves crashing against his back. He needed to focus. Pull his strength and rise. GokaiGreen needed to get back to his crew. It was himself that usually took the least amount of damage in battle. If he hurt this bad, how was everyone else fairing?

Wheezing, Doc started to push himself off the ground. Through gritted teeth he managed to stagger to his knees; moving forward inch by inch. Getting away from the thrashing waves exhausted him. And he gave out - hitting the sand with a soft thump. Doc wanted to scream, feeling the grains digging into the fresh wounds. Instead he licked his dry lips and let out a strangled cry. "...Marvelous?"

Their captain had been the closest to him in battle. If he'd ended up down here, had Marvelous as well? What if everyone had? Could he be the only one that washed ashore? His heart sank low. Remembering when he'd last thought his crew mates were gone, Doc found his last reserves of strength to rise up again. This time he slowly managed to stand on shaking legs.

"Guys -" Doc choked out. The answer he got was not one he expected. Or wanted. Spiked steel mace collided with his ribcage, sending the engineer back into the water. His side throbbed; and Doc scrambled to make sense of what was going on. Spitting salt water, the green sentai dared to look up. Three armed Gormin stood in his path; moving from side to side. Intimidating him. Making sure there was no attempt to escape. Not that Doc could anyway, his lower body had gone completely numb.

Screwed. That's exactly what Doc was. No gun. No sword. Desperate, he reached for his Mobirate. Doc didn't get the chance to grip it before a boot struck his jaw. With a splash, all the air left Doc's lungs. Through the filthy liquid, Doc could see the blurred figure above him. Red. Green. And white. Basco.

"Ah. Seems we have a stray pirate." The privateer chirped, pointing his sword to Doc's throat. The engineer swallowed hard, backing further into the waters. Before he could go any further, a thick hand grabbed him up by the shirt collar. Dangling in mid-air, Doc stared down the red eyes of Rankaise. Reaching up to the thick arms holding him up, Doc dug his nails into the armor. That only earned a harder grip on his clothing, squeezing the air out of him.

"Escaping from my markets is not a wise decision, boy." The Zangyack commander held tight to the engineer. But Doc was too drained to fight anymore. His back was throbbing from the pain and blood loss made dark spots appear in his vision. And any words that came from Rankaise only made his head spin.

"What...what are you?" He managed to pant out, fighting the urge to cry.

"Hmm...you should know, blondie." Basco teased, stepping forward and reaching a hand towards Doc's jacket. Eyes wide, GokaiGreen tried to pull himself free. The privateer felt along the engineer's pockets. He stopped along his soaked green jacket, feeling along the inside. Doc panicked. His Mobirate. His key. He'd die before those became Basco's. Pulling the last reserves of his strength, he kicked out at the former cook. A small surge of pride ran through him when his knees felt some thing solid. He'd landed a blow and Basco had to take a few steps back. Doc dared to smirk and Basco drew back to strike again. Bracing himself, Doc shut his eyes. But the flesh against flesh sting never came.

When he risked opening an eye, the mechanic was quite surprized. Rankaise had the privateer in a grip as well. Stone gaze fixed on the Gokaiger's biggest rival. Nothing could rival the look of shock on Basco's face. Rankaise was obviously a Zangyack of few words. His sentences were always short and to the point.

"Any property of my property belongs to me," he informed Basco. The pirate tilted his head. Rankaise continued, surprising Doc that he could string two sentences together. "If you wish to have his things, you'll have to buy him."

The commander released Basco, dragging Doc foward. Head spinning, GokaiGreen let himself be pulled forward. The bit of adrenaline he'd found had worn off, leaving only the pain and fatigue behind. Doc was the smartest of the Gokaigers; it didn't take much for him to put two and two together. He was alone. Injured. Captured. And if Rankaise had his way; about to be sold on the Zangyack markets.

Part of him tried to think of ways to escape, but there were no odds in his favor. He couldn't run. Couldnt fight. He could only hang his head as they bound his hands behind him, securing a thick cloth around his eyes before dragging him along. Quietly, he prayed that the others were safe. He needed them more than anything now. Doc was genuinely scared, and Basco's laughter in his ear only made it worse.

They travelled for what seemed like hours, Doc's body protesting at every step. He was exhausted. His already slowed pace was crawling to a painful stagger. And his captors seemed to pay no mind to the splotches of fresh and dried blood caking his clothing. With sight gone, Doc had no choice but to rely on his other senses. He could feel the earth shifting under his shoes. At first it was the thick sands, but that soon turned into a much harder surface.

Pavement? No, he could hear the faint echo of everyone's footsteps. Metal, maybe? Steel? Doc swallowed a dry lump in his throat. They werent outside anymore. The awful sound of mechanical doors being shut confirmed it. Doc knew everything he was hearing; he was inside someones ship. Part of him hoped it was Rankaise's - he'd roll over and die if he was on the Free Joker. A sudden realization hit Doc suddenly. What if it was neither? Could he be on board the Gigant Horse? The thought of being trapped inside the Zangyack war ship brought small shivers down Doc's arms.

A sudden shove sent Doc reeling. A Gormin's blunt object suddenly jabbed into the gash in his back, and his knees gave out from under him. With no arms to catch him, he hit the metal flooring with a hard thump. His shoulder throbbed in protest; fighting hard not to cry out from the sheer agony. Rough hands gripped the collar of his jacket, pulling the blonde back up on unsteady feet. Doc clenched his jaw tight, continuing forward into the unknown. He tried his best to block out the pain, choosing to focus on the sounds around him. Two voices in front of him were talking, one was familiar. Doc eavesdropped.

"Planning to take him to the pens?"

"Not yet. I need to make sure there will be no second escape."

"Taking him to Venzeni first?"

Whatever a Venzeni was, Doc was about to find out. He felt himself being pulled to the side. The worst smell hit his nostrils. Worse than Gai's laundry when he forgot to put it in the hampers. Unconsciously, he jerked back from the offensive odor. Only to be pushed closer to it instantly. Next, his blindfold came off. Doc had to squint from the sudden light. But only long enough to recover his vision. Spots still dancing around him, Doc looked at where he'd ended up. The room itself was nothing special. Four walls. Dim lighting. It was the interior that set it apart from the intergalactic norm.

No furniture; just a worn down desk sitting in the corner. Besides Basco and Rankaise, an unfamiliar Zangyack stood by the desk; fanning a small fire atop. Doc pulled at the bonds around his wrists, praying for just a small give. But Zangyack knew their knots. With out a single word Rankaise pulled the blond into a tight grip. A cry of pain escaped Doc's throat as he felt the armor against his back. It was ignored by his captors. In fact, it drew a smirk from Basco's lips. The privateer enjoyed what he was watching. Anything to use against Marvelous and his crew was entertainment.

The darker colored Zangyack continued tinkering with his fire while Rankaise spoked and moved Doc closer. Slipping the stained jacket back along with his plaid shirt, the commander moved to expose a piece of naked flesh. His left side, between his hip bone and the bottom of his rib cage Dread filled Doc's stomach and he started to thrash. Rolling away from the roaming hands like a desperate alligator. Despite his best efforts, the Zangyack commander kept a firm grip on him. One arm wrapped around his neck while other held his undershirt up.

With a grunt, the unknown Zangyack turned around. Doc guessed this was Vezeni. In his large hands rested an iron rod. A custom brand attached to the end; in the shape of the Zangyack symbol. Red hot from being kept in the fire. Forgetting pride, Doc let out a desperate whimper, pulling away from the inevitable agony soon to come. Not even the slightest inch was given, and the brand only came closer to the uncovered patch of skin.

Doc cried and wriggled, but that didn't stop the hot iron from being pressed onto his stomach. GokaiGreen saw white. Hot pain lacing through his body, only adding more ache along with his bleeding back. If the rest of the Gokaigers were still alive, they would be here in no time. Doc was sure every remaining planet could hear him scream. His body was so focus on hurting, he didn't even notice being pulled along once again. Or being tossed into a rusted prison cell.

Doc only curled up against himself as best he could, shivering. Part of him wanted to pray again, but he wasn't sure for what just yet. Rescue or Death.


	6. Now Marvelous II

"_Lies and secrets are like a cancer in the soul. They eat away what is good and leave only destruction behind." _

_ - Cassandra Clare._

He didn't dare pry. Or pull conversation from his engineer. Not in the condition he was in. Marvelous would not risk Doc's health any more. The slightest push could have devastating results. Even now Marvelous could see the blond fading in and out. That single sentence uttered by Doc had peaked his curiosity. What had he remembered? Was it something important? Had to be. It had emotionally exhausted the green sentai, hindering any healing that should be taking place. The few times Doc had woken up he'd refused any sort of nourishment; opting to curl up around himself and tune out the world.

"Marvelous-san..." came a hesitant voice behind him. Ahim had returned, and she wasn't alone. He could hear the unsure footsteps of Gai shuffling close by. And another. Unfamiliar. This time Marvelous turned his head. He'd be ready to draw his weapon at a moments notice, if need be. But there was no threat, only an aged former sentai. GoGo V's GoPink. Tatsumi Matsuri. Out of respect, she bowed her head slightly. The large duffel bag sliding down her thin shoulder. Marvelous looked over at Ahim, silently demanding an explanation. The younger pink sentai cleared her throat and spoke.

"We ran into her in town...she listened to us and has offered to help..." Marvelous nodded and turned his attention back to his technical senpai, whose gaze floated across the Galleon's interior before stopping on Doc. She bit her lip as if waiting for permission to help. A slight nod from GokaiRed granted it, and she entered paramedic mode. "Lets move him to his room." She said simply, digging through her bag.

Marvelous and Gai nodded at each other. They leaned forward and eased the semi conscious engineer from the couch. Each took an arm over their shoulders, gently supporting him up. Marvelous could feel the blond tense instantly. Doc wanted to back away from the sudden movement; lie back down where he felt safest. But GokaiRed stood firm, gripping Doc's side tight. Not tight enough to graze any wounds.

Despite that, Doc still struggled; as if he'd forgotten where he was ten minutes ago. Having no other choice, Marvelous pushed Gai aside and threw the half conscious sentai over his shoulder. In less than ten steps he'd made it to Doc's quarters. The croaking sound that came from GokaiGreen's throat severed Marvelous' heartstrings. He could feel his shoulder digging into thick gauze. A different injury. The one only Joe had seen and bandaged.

Tossing Doc onto his own bed, Marvelous took a few steps back. Matsuri quickly slipped into her spot, dropping her duffel bag to the floor. Marvelous watched carefully as she unzipped it, revealing a plentiful of medical supplies. Some the pink sentai had to have borrowed from her hospital's inventory. Matsuri silently worked; blocking out the world around her. She no longer looked for permission. Wiping down Doc's forearm, she prepared the pirate patient for treatment. The youngest Tatsumi leaned over the bed and pulled a framed photo from the wall. Setting it aside, she dug out a decent sized fluid bag from her belongings. Adding a line, Matsuri recleaned the inside of Doc's arm.

Much to Marvelous' displeasure, Matsuri pressed needle against a vein. She hesitated a moment; biting her lip before pushing the sharp point in. That earned a small groan from Doc. But Matsuri moved on, taking up the task of cleaning and redressing wounds. Finally Marvelous could settle back. Not relax; simply stepping back and letting the woman work.

It seemed longer than the forty minutes it was until the former pink sentai finished her chore; injecting a final sedative into Doc's veins before standing back up. She stretched her legs before turning to the rest of the Gokaigers. They'd gathered together over the short amount of time. Clearing her throat, Matsuri addressed nobody in particular.

"He's been given a strong sedative and fluids. I've taken care of the wounds as best I could." Matsuri reached over and handed Luka a small container. "I'm afraid there are a couple of wounds that might scar. That should help with the burn wound."

Marvelous' head shot up. Burn? He'd seen the large sword wound from that day on the cliffs. And the various scrapes and bruises. And even the nasty gash he'd -

But not a burn.

Marvelous shook his head, paying close attention to what the paramedic said.

"I want to give him antibiotics, but since he's not eating that's out of the question. I'll come back in a couple of days to check on him." Matsuri said, bowing her head slightly before turning and packing her bag. Marvelous watched her leave, then turned to face his crew. He demanded answers. Namely from his right hand man. Joe hadn't said a word since returning. Covered in sweat, dirt and exhaustion; it was an easy target for Marvelous. Even with his guard all the way up. The captain stepped forward, locking eyes with his second in command. A slight nod of his chin told the blue sentai every order he was giving. Joe was wanted in the crow's nest.

Alone.

The swordsmen didn't hesitate a moment when Marvelous made his exit. He simply followed. Through the doors and towards his silent leader - who stood against the railings with his arms crossed. Marvelous was angry. Or he was trying to look it. With the aura surrounding his captain, it was hard to tell. It was murky; undefinable. A little unsettling. But Joe knew exactly what he was about to be asked.

"She mentioned..."

"- a burn." Joe finished what Marvelous had started, causing the other to raise an eyebrow. Silently ordering him to continue. This time, Joe hesitated. He knew exactly what he saw. Just like he knew what Marvelous would do when he found out. Something stupid. Something rash. None of which the Gokaigers needed right now. But orders were orders. Heaving a long sigh, he leaned against the same railing as Marvelous, trying to figure out how to explain.

"Planets that Zangyack invade are usually destroyed..." Another deep breath and Joe continued. "But..the residents. A lot of them live. Zangyack have a trade set up. They sell the survivors to other Zangyack..." Joe would never tell Marvelous what part he played in all of this. It was irrelevant to his explanation; and to his present. Risking a side glance to GokaiRed, he started once more. Marvelous wasn't an idiot. And he was slowly putting two and two together. Joe could tell by the grinding sounds of his captain's teeth.

"Those that get thrown in that market are branded...with the Zangyack symbol."

With that, Marvelous pushed himself off the railing - pacing like a caged animal. It took everything in him to stay calm. And even that was failing. Under that bandage was the symbol of their enemy. A burn. A brand. Something that would never go away. A constant reminder of what Doc had been through. As if the engineer wasn't having a hard enough time recovering.

"That's what Basco meant..." A small part of it made sense. Had Doc been one of those survivors. But then, how did he end up where Luka had found him? Surviving alone against Zangyack wasn't easy. Yet, from the way things sounded, Doc had done it twice.

_I remember._

_Everything._

Marvelous needed to fill in the gaps, and the only one who could do that was out for a good while. Without another word to Joe, he made his way back to the living quarters. Back to where his mechanic lay. And sat down.

He'd have no choice but to wait.


	7. Then Doc IV

_"Sometimes even to live is an act of courage." _

_-Seneca_

_**Then. Doc.**_

_Which one of you did this?! Which one?!_

_It was him! Take him! He's responsible!_

_Run! You run and don't look back. Go! Now!_

_I love you, brother._

Doc wasn't sure what that was. A dream? A memory? Whatever it was, it certainly was better than this reality. He'd woken up to pain. A steady throbbing of his back and stomach. Just out of sync to refuse any relief. Doc let a groan escape his parched lips. This feeling was the worst. Being weak, hurt and helpless. His stomach growled in protest, and Doc thought back to the last meal he'd had. Back on the Galleon. With everyone. Cringing, the green sentai curled around himself; closing his eyes tight. He didn't want to cry, but thinking of the others hurt more than the wounds. Would they bother saving him? Would they be able to find him? Were they even alive? Doc clutched the sides of his head, trying to stop those thoughts from coming.

He was so focused on breathing he didn't even notice the approaching footsteps behind him. Or didn't care. It was only Rankaise anyway. A satisfied smirk crossing his deformed face. Doc dared a side glance, catching his captor's eyes for a split second. That look gave the Zangyack permission to speak.

"Last time, you got away before we could brand you. Our mistake." The alien's battle armor clinked lightly against his cell bars. "It won't happen again." Rankaise paced in front of the smaller man, waiting for a reaction. When none came he simply carried on.

"Your kind fetches a good price. Smart. Handy. Not to bad on the eyes."

Doc gritted his teeth. This was his kind the Zangyack was talking about. His friends. His -

_I love you, brother._

Family.

Rankaise had enough of the blonds silence. With a loud creak the cell door was open, and the tradesman had snatched Doc up to his feet; gripping his throat tight. Doc let out a strangled mess of sounds - the burning sensation of his back being reopened with the rough hand cutting off his air. He saw spots; legs kicking out as he desperately fought for every last bit of oxygen. Rankaise continued talking, as if the green sentai would be conscious at the end of his speech.

"And they're meek. Easily overpowered." He released his hold on Doc, letting him drop back to the floor with a soft thud. "Honestly, how you managed to get away is beyond me." Doc just sat there and caught his breath. He had no choice but to listen now. And try to piece together what the Zangyack was saying.

"I'd written you off for dead, honestly. Until demand exceeded supply..." Rankaise held a familiar piece of paper in front of Doc's face. His wanted poster. "Lucky for me, you just happened to become a pirate."

Doc had enough of this story. With a croaked voice, he muttered two words. "You're lying."

He didn't expect the fists to start flying once more. Until the larger alien's fist made a target out of his ribcage. Tossing him to the other side of his cell easily. The anger was easily read in his eyes as he made another grab for the blond. This time by his shoulders; picking him up and slamming him a few times against the cage's walls.

"I'm lying, eh? So you and your brothers weren't caught destroying Zangyack navigational systems? You weren't here on this ship with them? You weren't the scapegoat and your precious Nii-san wasn't the sacrifice? Who is lying, Dogoier?"

Doc couldn't breathe. It was as if Rankaise was filling in those gaps. Gaps that he'd wanted pieced for years - now he wanted to fall apart. He couldn't have been here. His home planet had been destroyed. And he'd taken refuge on another, being a simple mechanic. No Zangyack slave trade. No brothers. Nothing. Everything that Rankaise was saying were just twisted stories - meant to scare.

But then again, Doc had to question. How? He'd gone from a destroyed home planet to a remote out-of-the-house business. What happened between point A and B? Doc could see flashes - bits and pieces. They were fast. Dizzying.

_Two familiar faces. Features too similar to his own. One equally as scared as him. The other stone faced. Hands bound, sitting duck and surrounded by many others. In the distance, their homes fell to fire. Everyone could smell the smoke._

Rankaise pulled Doc off the floor once again, holding him up to eye level. A smirk spread across his face. "I think you know that answer." With that, he let Doc go and watched as he slid to the floor. The younger man clutched his side, panting heavily.

_"Which one of you did this?! Which one?" A broadsword was used as a pointer, directed at the pile of equipment that was once a navigational system._

"I did it..." Doc muttered, hanging his head low. Rankaise nodded in satisfaction. Biting his lip, Doc turned away from his tormentor. This was not the way he wanted his answers. Piece by piece while he bled to death on a cement floor.

_A wall of silence stood. Nobody would betray any of their own. Worried eyes met his own. A matching pair of beautiful browns. Unsatisfied, the Zangyack raised his weapon. Screaming, he prepared to swing. "We can either punish one. Or all." Picking his target - a middle aged woman - he brought the blade down._

Doc didn't even notice Rankaise's departure. He'd taken to clutching his head and screaming. Laying on the floor, he let soft sobs escape him. He hated this. Being alone; made to face his past so easily. He'd been reckless - something that he never thought he was. And it had cost lives. Was that why he'd been on his own for so long? If that was the reason - Doc deserved it.

He was the reason his people were gone. Dead or far away - their fates were because of him. Doc simply laid there defeated. Scared; he wished for his friends. For Marvelous. A small pang ran through Doc's chest once again. Of all the people he wanted to see, the one he was so cruel to last was at the top of his list. Deep in the back of his mind, Doc wondered if he should even be rescued. Surely the Gokaigers could find a new GokaiGreen. A better one. One that didn't sentence his planet to death.

"Ah...only two days alone and Blondie's already broken..."

Doc knew that voice. He hated it - and dare not acknowledge it.

That didn't stop Basco from continuing his games. Leaning into the bars of the cell, the privateer clicked his teeth. He'd debated his options all night. Whether or not to take advantage of Rankaise's words. The pros outweighed the cons. Sure, the Zangyack's price was outrageous. But at the same time, so very worth it. Basco would have a Ranger Key, a mechanic, and a hostage all in one. He hummed to himself. Unfortunately, he'd have a Gokaiger on the brink of death. Not that he cared whether he actually lived or died. But if Marvey-chan found out he'd passed in Basco's brig; the red sentai would bring fire and sword upon him. That would be a hassle.

Alas, his motto took control of his thoughts. To gain he had to lose. Gaining another Ranger Key and the satisfaction of Marvey-chan's anguish would be worth the sleepless nights. Basco let the cell door swing wide open, not even bothering to guard it. The blond couldn't run away even if he wanted to. Squatting beside the semiconscious sentai, Basco reached over and gave him a small pat on the head. Treating him like the dying puppy he was acting like. Doc flinched away from the touch. Exactly the reaction expected. Smiling his trademark smile, Basco simply grabbed the blond by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to unsteady feet.

"Now. Now. Now. Now. Lets not get off of the wrong foot here. I'm here to offer you a deal, Blondie." Basco said, surprised that GokaiGreen had the nerve to look him straight in the eyes. Last time he'd been in this predicament, he'd hidden behind GokaiBlue. Basco snorted to himself. Nobody to hide behind now; poor runt. Before he could continue, Doc had already averted his gaze. Muttering his refusal under his breath. Patience tested, Basco brought the younger man closer to him for a moment; before pushing him roughly back against the bars of his cell. The sudden contact against his throbbing wound brought a scream from Doc's throat, followed by desperate gasps for air.

"Apparently manners are not enforced on the Galleon, are they?" Something about the glare Doc gave him made Basco's smile widen. So much of Marvey-chan had burrowed into the boys own personality. It was oddly adorable. And annoying at the same time.

Basco moved his hands from Doc's jacket to grip the blond's chin tight. Painfully digging his fingernails into sensitive flesh, he finished his speech. "Ran-chan offered me a nice deal for you. I just need a bit more incentive..."

The smile faded from Basco's lips, turning into that dangerous stare. Doc glared right back, taking in a deep breath. Jerking his head free, he drew back and spit. Saliva landed right under Basco's left eye, and the fury on his face was instant. He pulled Doc forward once again and slammed him back.

Two.

Three.

Four times.

Over and over until Doc's screams were nothing but strangled cries. And the bars he'd been hitting covered in red. Taking a handful of jacket, he brought the green sentai close to him once more.

"I'll make sure Marvey-chan know you rotted..." the privateer trailed off as his attention was brought elsewhere. To Doc's collarbone. Where a tooth shaped bruise rested. Basco's eyes widened from sheer interest.

"Well...what is this? Which color finally pounced on you?" He mocked, running his tongue over his teeth.

"Silver? Blue?" He watched for a reaction from the reeling blond. Raising an eyebrow, Basco dared. "Red...?" And there it was. A small flinch; almost unnoticeable. Basco couldn't suppress the mad laughter.

"You and Marvey-chan? Well that was unexpected." He let out a long sigh, patting Doc on the cheek before dropping him to the floor. Looking down at the dazed mechanic, Basco bit his lip. "Maybe not so much." His head tilted to the side.

"You are quite cute..."

Basco turned back towards the open cell doors, humming an odd tune and smiling like a little kid. He stopped just outside the exit and looked up at the ceiling.

"Thank you for the incentive, Blondie."


End file.
